Era un día de lluvia como hoy
by Mizuki Makino-sama
Summary: A.U. Puedes recordar el día que lo conociste, era un día de lluvia como hoy, y tú salías del instituto. Habías tenido un día difícil, lleno de exámenes y cursos por repetir. Ese día tus dos mejores amigos no habían asistido debido a una de las tantas juergas a las que ocasionalmente asistían y por lo tanto tú vagabas sola. FemEspaña.


Wolas~, bueno qui yo otra vez con un OneShot (valla que novedad) que pa' variar en A.U (por que no me sorprende) y bueno esto es un FemEspañaXRomanoXBelgica, si no te gusta no lo leas. Ademas tengo que advertir que esto es un experimento, pues es la primera vez que narro en segunda persona. Me di cuenta que habia pocos fics escritos de esa manera , asi que decidi utilizar esta narracion para espacir amour(?).

Si aun asi se animan a leer ¡adelante!

Renuncia: Hetalia no me pertenece

* * *

Era un día de lluvia como hoy

Te miras en el espejo y no recuerdas la última vez que sentiste algo parecido, pero lo que si recuerdas es que te sentías morir.

Ante el mundo quieres sonreír, pero a pesar de esa mueca torcida que pintas en esa mascara que te pones cada día desde aquello; tú solamente quieres llorar, gritar ante el mundo tu dolor. Romper todo a tu paso desquitando tu furia, descargando tu dolor.

Alzas tu rostro mirando un punto fijo en el techo, tratando de retener las lagrimas. Tus ojos verdes han perdido su brillo, además que tus parpados están hinchados, cansados de tanto llorar.

Tus rizos castaños que caían en tu espalda los cuales te esmerabas en cuidar, ahora, se encuentran enmarañados y descuidados; hace tanto que eso dejo de importar.

Ante todo esto solo puedes llegar a una conclusión _siempre te lastiman._ No importa si fu su culpa o la tuya, por ilusionarte tan fácilmente.

Puedes recordar el día que lo conociste, era un día de lluvia como hoy, y tú salías del instituto. Habías tenido un día difícil, lleno de exámenes y cursos por repetir. Ese día tus dos mejores amigos no habían asistido debido a una de las tantas juergas a las que ocasional mente asistían y por lo tanto tú vagabas sola.

Llegaste a la parada del bus totalmente empapada, también olvidaste el paraguas, pero al menos tus libros estaban secos.

Y de repente volteaste y allí estaba él, con su gabardina café y con la vista perdida en algún punto de la calle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Tú lo observaste detenidamente. Tenía un toque especial en esos ojos ambarinos que te llamó la atención.

Él sintió tu mirada sobre él y giro verte

– ¿Qué?– te pregunto en un tono que no era precisamente amable,

Bajaste la vista un tanto avergonzada. Justo en ese momento el bus llego salvándote de una incómoda respuesta. Caminaste para subir al trasporte cuando viste que él ya estaba con un pie en la escalinata.

Te volteo a ver y bajo para cederte el paso. Un leve rubor cubrió tus mejillas y le agradeciste con una leve inclinación de tu cabeza.

El chofer al verte alegó que te tenía que bajar, que en ese estado era inaceptable que subieras al trasporte pues terminarías mojando los asientos.

El chico de los ojos ambarinos puso una de sus manos en tu hombro, defendiéndote diciendo que venias con él y que si era necesario pagaría de mas con tal y te dejara subir.

Al final los terminaron echando a ambos del bus.

–Cazzo, bastardo conducente– gruño

–L–lo siento– le dijiste

–Bah, olvidarlo

–De verdad lo siento mucho

– ¡Che palle, mierda olvídalo!– un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. A ti te pareció lo más adorable del mundo y no pudiste evitar decir aquello

–Qué lindo pareces un tomatito, todo rojito– el chico de enrojeció aun mas, si eso era posible, además de que te miro mal.

Pero a ti pareció no importarte. Le sonreíste y le dijiste tu nombre

–Me llamo Isabel– le tendiste la mano –un placer

El te miro raro, pero estrecho tu mano

–Lovino, me llamo Lovino.

Si, ese fue un lindo comienzo. Quizás un tanto inusual, pero que mas daba, gran parte de tu vida se basaba en cosas inusuales.

Desde ese día se empezó a hacer costumbre encontrarse en la parada del bus. Y aprendiste alunas cosas sobre Lovino, como por ejemplo que es unos años mayor que tu (siete para ser precisos),es italiano y que tiene una hermana menor la cual ya está casada y cuyo marido él no soporta, de eso te pudiste dar cuenta por como hablaba de él.

También te enteraste que estaba en esa ciudad por un asunto del cual no te quiso contar.

Tú le platicaste acerca de tu monótona vida en la escuela, de tus amigos y de tu familia.

Poco a poco te fuiste ganado su confianza, ya platicaban como si de viejos amigos se tratase. Apenas un par de meses y ese italiano gruñón con tendencias a gritar y a insultar a medio mundo te cautivo y por sobre todo te enamoro.

Una ocasión a la salida del instituto en la cual te invito a caminar al parque, te dijo algo que le dio un giro a tu vida totalmente

–Sabes– dijo él –de alguna manera me es muy fácil hablar contigo

– ¿De verdad?

–Si– se sonrojo – ¡Pero ni te emociones maldición! Solo dije eso porque me caes bien a pesar de ser solo una cría.

Sonreíste. Te sentiste la mujer más feliz por sobre la faz de la tierra, sentías ganas de gritar de emoción, de gritar, de brincar, de bailar, de cantar.

Querías dar saltitos mientras caminabas. Lovino pudo percibir tu felicidad, rio ante lo simple que era ponerte feliz y te sonrió.

Era la primera vez que lo veías sonreír, fue la sonrisa más perfecta, más fresca y dedicada solo a ti. Te sonrojaste sobremanera y esta vez fue el turno de él en decirte que parecías un tomate.

Para tus amigos estabas irreconocible. Hace mucho que no te veían tan contenta, tan enamorada. Temían que te sucediera lo de la ultima vez, cuando aquel chico que presumía de ser un caballero solo jugó con tus sentimientos y te dejo por otra.

Te preguntaron si ellos lo conocían, tú negaste. Les comentaste que lo conociste en la parada del bus y que era unos años mayor que tu. Te miraron de una manera que no supiste identificar; al tiempo que te pedían que no te emocionaras, pues era extraño que él quisiera algo más que una amistad contigo.

Desechaste es idea, es absurdo pensar en eso, él realmente te ha dado motivos para pensar que también le gustas.

Igualmente seguiste con la acostumbrada rutina de encontrarse en la parada dl bus. Pero fue ese día en particular que te dijo que te daría una sorpresa.

El cielo se encontraba nublado y amenazaba con llover de un momento a otro. Te recordó el día que se conocieron y eso te lleno de emoción; tal vez adelantabas juicios, pero podrías jurar que era algo bueno para ti.

Se dirigieron al parque, tu ya no aguantabas la curiosidad y le preguntabas constante mente que era esa sorpresa

–Joder Isabel, ni una cría de cinco años estaría tan inquieta, para de una puñetera vez. Pronto lo sabrás, no debe de estar muy lejos.

Eso te desubico ¿Qué es lo que no debía estar muy lejos?

Pronto sabrías la respuesta.

En el área de los columpios la viste. No podías negar que era premiosa; rubia de ojos verdes, con una encantadora sonrisa gatuna y esa piel casi tan blanca como la leche, muy diferente a la tuya que es de color canela.

La chica de los columpios se levanto y fue hacia ustedes

– ¿Quién es?– preguntaste

–Mi Emma– susurro mientras sonreía. Pero no era la sonrisa que tú habías visto, esa que te dedico a ti. Era una de vasto amor, de una adoración y profunda devoción que jamás te dedico a ti.

–Así que ella es Isabel– dijo la nombrada Emma –mi Lovi me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Dice que eres una niña muy especial y divertida como el que más

–Pero es gritona, chillona y un tanto exasperante

–Vamos Lovi, de ser por ti la adoptarías y la cambiarias en lugar de tu hermana

–E-Emma, por favor– dijo sonrojado –no digas esas cosas

Lovino y Emma reían y bromeaban y mientras tanto tú te sentías fuera de lugar.

Al fin de cuentas, tus dos amigos tuvieron la razón; él solo te mira como una cría, como su hermana. Algo dentro de ti se quebró y sonreíste por inercia.

Un trueno lleno el ambiente que dio paso a una fuerte lluvia que los empapo enseguida. Él tomo las manos de ambas y echó a correr a un lugar donde resguardarse.

Te estremeciste ante su cálido tacto que envolvía tu mano, lamentablemente esa calidez no te pertenece. Se refugiaron bajo el toldo de un aparador, ellos bromeaban sobre lo mojados que estaban; no soportabas más aquello, diste la media vuelta para alejarte, más su voz te detuvo.

-He cría, ¿a dónde vas?- sonreíste por inercia

-Tengo demasiada tarea y los finales se acercan. Tengo mucho que estudiar

-¿Desde cuándo mierdas te importa eso?- te alego él. Realmente te ha llegado a conocer, eso te duele aun más

-Pero es realmente importante que estudia, no quiero quedarme a repetir ¡es mi último año!- querías alejarte lo más pronto posible

-Isabel qué diablos…?

-Lovi, por favor- intervino ella tomándolo de un brazo relajándolo sobremanera –no la obligues…- de alguna manera se lo quisiste agradecer, tal vez ella se dio cuenta, eso te dio más ganas de llorar

-Está bien- se convenció -¿los trajiste?- le pregunto a Emma

La chica saco de entre sus ropas una bolsa de plástico transparente con muchos sobres blancos. Empezó a buscar uno en especial, sonrió cuando lo encontró y finalmente lo tendió hacia ti para entregártelo.

Lo tomaste en tus manos; llevaba grabado tu nombre en una fina caligrafía, lo abriste con cuidado para no romperlo. Fue ahí donde se terminaron de romper todas tus ilusiones.

_Emma Van Hemmsckerk_

_Y_

_Lovino Vargas_

_Tenemos el honor de comunicarle a usted Nuestra Boda_

_Que se celebrara el día X del mes X a las 18:00 hrs_

_Deseando que nos acompañe en este día tan especial_

-¿S-se casan?

-Así es cría- te respondió él –y me gustaría mucho que fueras, puedes llevara a esos amigotes de los que tanto me hablaste, o a quien se te pegue la gana- sacaste tres pequeñas tarjetitas que eran los boletos de la recepción –si ocupas más solo dime- dijo mientras abrazaba por los hombros a la que iba a ser su mujer.

Un par de traicioneras lágrimas salieron de tus ojos, mentiste diciendo que te emocionaban sobremanera ese tipo de eventos. Te creyeron.

Guardaste la invitación con sumo cuidado entre tus libros para que no se arrugara, te despediste de ellos con un simple gesto con la mano y te echaste a correr.

Necesitabas despejara tu mente y la lluvia ayudaba a disimular los gruesos ríos que salían de tus ojos.

Llegaste a tu casa totalmente empapada, eso no importaba, y tampoco las suplicas de tu madre que te pedían que te fueras a duchar y te cambiaras de ropa.

Tu estado físico apenas y era una pequeña parte de cómo te sentías por dentro. Te dejaste caer en la cama y dormiste.

Durante la siguiente semana no te apareciste por la escuela. Tus amigos se empezaron a preocupar, y después de clases te iban a visitar, más eso ni siquiera te podía alegrar, ya te daba igual. Ellos se esmeraban en poder alegrarte o mínimo sacarte una sonrisa, labor que empezaron a considerar titánica.

Entre frases a medias lograron sacarte la verdad sobre el porqué de tu estado de ánimo. No les sorprendió. Trataron de hacerte ver que no valía la pena, que ellos estaban hay para ti. Te querían hacer ver que ir a esa boda no era tan mala idea, te podrías divertir y porque no arruinarles la fiesta un rato y ellos te podrían ayudar, que por algo eran conocidos como "el trió de los malos amigos".

Con media sonrisa bastante forzada les dijiste que lo pensarías. Ellos lo tomaron como un gran avance, que equivocados estaban.

El dichoso día de la boda llego, y con ello tocaste el fondo de la depresión. Ese día no dejaste entrar a nadie a tu habitación. Te aislaste del mundo, no querías saber nada de ese par y mucho menos saber que tendrían su "_y vivieron felices por siempre_"…

A los días te animaste a salir de tu habitación, tu familia pensó que solo fue algo pasajero, y tus amigos les dio gusto saber que lo habías superado. Tú también lo creíste.

Faltaba poco para acabar el año escolar, y tu aun podías sentir el dolor el cual _camuflajeabas_ bastante bien con esa sonrisa falsa, y de repente llegaste a la parada del bus y allí estaba él como la primera vez, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la calle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y con su gabardina café.

El sentimiento de deja vú te invadió enseguida y con ello las ganas de llorar. Él sintió tu presencia y volteo a verte, camino hacia ti.

-Cría, te estuvimos esperando y jamás llegaste. Tampoco te pude encontrar durante varias semanas

-L-lo siento, estuve enferma y estuve en cama

-Está bien, da lo mismo. De todas formas quería despedirme.

-¿Te… vas?

-Sí, Emma y yo nos vamos a Bélgica, queremos formar allá una familia. Pero no me quería ir sin antes despedirme.

Lloraste. Esta vez las lágrimas no se quisieron quedar en tus ojos. Él te abrazó unos cuantos segundos que tu quisiste que fueran eternos. A su extraño modo te quiso consolar diciéndote que de vez en cuando podrían verse en esa parada. Tu sabias que aunque eso era algo imposible, lo quisiste creer.

Te dio un casto beso en la frente y se alejó de ahí. Tus rodillas no aguantaron el peso y te dejaste caer al compas de tu llanto.

Ya ha pasado más de un año, y sigues esperando que el este en esa parada del bus. Y por supuesto muchas cosas han cambiado. Ya no vas al instituto y evitas a los que eran tus mejores amigos, tu cabello ya no esta tan cuidado y está totalmente enredado amarrado en una coleta, y tus ojos verdes carecen de vida; pero algo sigue igual pues si no mal recuerdas era un día de lluvia como hoy.

* * *

*Se esconde tras un sillon* no me maten ni me peguen. Se que soy una mala bestia por hacer sufrir así a España, pero bueno... Esto nacio en un momento emo-depresivo ¡así que tenganme compasion!

Pero de todas maneras acepto tomatazos, abucheos, amenazas de muerte, dinero, zapatazos, vodka, scones, felicitaciones, recomendaciones, o cualquier cosa con forma de un lindo review.

Saludos, bye (^0^)/


End file.
